Brothers
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: After taking a closer look, Stiles thinks something might be going on between Scott and Isaac. What will his "investigation" reveal.


**Hi everyone! This is the final fic posted that was part of my 9 days of fanfic. As of now they have all been posted. If you liked what you've read and what you are about to read, let me know because I might do it again sometime. I hope you enjoy!**

Stiles always saw the little things, like when Isaac reached out and grabbed Scott in the tub of ice. Then there were the times when they were arguing, Isaac would always go for Scott's opinion and try to get him to agree. Even if he couldn't, Isaac still listened to him no matter how much he hated the twins. Stiles had always passed it off as Isaac's need for a friend. Sure, he was a little jealous. Scott had been spending more time with Isaac and less with Stiles recently, but Stiles would always be the best friend, right?

It didn't hit Stiles until the day at the rest stop. Allison was in the bathroom with Scott while Stiles and Lydia went out to distract Coach. It was just a little thing. All he did was tell Isaac what was going on. He never expected him to react the way he had, but there he was beating the shit out Ethan. His fist just kept coming down and down. No one could stop him. Danny had ran over and tried to defend Ethan only to have Isaac push him away. He was unstoppable and it was scary.

That's when Stiles began to think that maybe there was a little more going on than he had originally thought. Then Scott came out of the bathroom. He screamed Isaac's name and just like that, he stopped. With just one noise from Scott, Isaac went from beast to human. That's when Stiles knew. Isaac wasn't just friends with Scott; he was absolutely and hopelessly in love with him. Now the question was, did Scott feel the same way?

What if he did? Scott was the closest person he had and he lost him quite a bit during his time with Allison. He turned into to some gooey eyed, love sick puppy and it was profoundly disgusting. He didn't think he could deal with that again; all those little I love you's and getting lost in their own little worlds. It was like Allison was the only other human being on the planet! Not that Stiles was jealous, or anything. He just wanted his friend back and now he's got him. Would Isaac do the same thing to him?

From that moment, Stiles vowed to pay even more attention to the relationship budding between Scott and Isaac. He didn't really see anything at the motel, although they had some shit going on at the time, but when they got back home something seemed to happen between the two. They shared a look when they got out of Stiles car. It was very brief, but very clear.

That night, Stiles decided to wait outside Scott's house. He need to know if anything was going on between Scott and Isaac; if there was something his best friend wasn't telling him. As he sat in his cars hidden in shadows, he watched Scott walk into his room with Isaac following closely behind him. So, there was something happening between them? He kept watching. Isaac, the usually cocky bastard, collapsed on the floor. His cries rang out. Mrs. McCall was at a night shift, so everyone knew there were no worries of them being heard. Stiles saw Scott kneel next to Isaac and disappear from view. Quickly he scrambled out of the car and raced to the house.

The front door was lock, but being Stiles Stilinski, he knew exactly where the spare was. Snatching it from its hiding spot, Stiles jammed it into the lock and turned. He frantically opened the door before he raced upstairs. Just as he was about to open the bedroom door, he stopped. An odd silence came from the room. Not the loud sobs he had heard when he first exited his car. He put his ear to the door and heard nothing but heavy breaths. After a couple of seconds, he heard a small whimper, barely audible. That, of course, was the moment he decided to barge in.

Scott and Isaac were tangled up in each other on the floor. If it wasn't for Scott's darker skins complexion, Stiles wouldn't have been able to tell which arm and leg belonged to whom. They kissed passionately, lips moving perfectly in sync. Stiles stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. It took a couple of minutes for one one of the boys noticed him.

"Stiles!" shouted Scott, as he struggled to push himself away from Isaac. He gave up quickly realizing the effort was futile.

"Yeah, nice werewolf sense right there, Scott. You really don't miss a thing," sneered Stiles, who had quickly turned to sarcasm. He was still having trouble comprehending the scene he had just walked in on.

"What are you doing here," he gasped out of breath, both from the sheer shock at Stiles presence and from the heated make-out session beforehand, "and don't you knock!"

"Well I didn't really expect to walk in on you with Isaac here, now did I," snapped Stiles, " how long has this been going on anyways? How long have you been keeping a secret relationship?" Stiles had that feeling again; that small pressure in his chest and that little voice in his mind telling him how insignificant he was. After everything they had been through, Scott chose Isaac to help him deal with it.

"There wasn't anything between us before tonight. It just sort of…happened," murmured Scott, "look, Stiles, you'll always be my main man and I would never keep something like this from you." Scott then pulled Stiles into a big hug, reminding him that they were brothers and nothing would change that.

"Alright," smiled Stiles, who was walking out the door. As he leaped down the stairs he shouted, "Don't forget protection!" and he drove on home.

**I hope that was satisfying. Let me know and review! I love each and every review! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
